1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and a head-mounted display.
2. Related Art
One known image display apparatus for displaying an image on a screen includes a light source and an optical scanner that deflects light from the light source for two-dimensional scanning (see JP-A-2011-154344, for example).
The image display apparatus described in JP-A-2011-154344 includes three semiconductor lasers, a beam supplying section including a coupling lens corresponding to each of the semiconductor lasers, dichroic mirrors, and a collector lens, and a beam deflecting section that deflects a beam outputted from the beam supplying section for two-dimensional scanning. A light reflection surface of a reflection mirror provided in the beam deflecting section is parallel to the optical axis of the beam emitted from each of the semiconductor lasers and disposed in a position shifted from the optical axis in the thickness direction of an enclosure. A flat mirror is therefore provided between the beam supplying section and the beam deflecting section, and the beam outputted from the beam supplying section is reflected off the flat mirror in the thickness direction of the enclosure and is then incident on the reflection mirror of the beam deflecting section.
In the image display apparatus described in JP-A-2011-154344, the thickness (size) of the enclosure can be reduced because the reflection surface of the reflection mirror is perpendicular to the thickness direction of the enclosure, but the number of parts increases because an extra member, such as the flat mirror for reflecting the beam in the thickness direction, is required. Unfortunately, this disadvantageously results in an increase in the number of steps required to assemble the apparatus.